The Three Stooges in Rio 2: Africa Screams
by Stooge Man
Summary: Sequel to 'The Three Stooges in Rio'. Moe, Larry, and Curly are back as they along with the Rio cast go on another exciting adventure full of slaps and pokes that will laugh your head off as the gang takes a trip to Africa. But things get wild up when a group of poachers invade the territory. It's up to the Stooges along with the flock to save the day!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright you readers the moment you've all been waiting for here's the sequel of the rio/three stooges crossover, 'The Three Stooges in Rio 2: Africa Screams" Enjoy!**

* * *

The Three Stooges in Rio 2: Africa Screams

The Three Stooges are back on another face-slapping, eye-poking adventure along with their feathered friends as they face new dangers in Africa. Sequel to 'The Three Stooges in Rio'

 **The Three Stooges : **

**Moe Howard**

 **Larry Fine**

 **Curly Howard**

 **The Flock : **

**Blu**

 **Jewel**

 **Carla**

 **Bia**

 **Tiago**

 **Rafael**

 **Nico**

 **Pedro**

 **Eduardo**

 **Mimi**

 **Roberto**

 **Other Friends : **

**Linda Gunderson**

 **Tulio Monteiro**

 **Fernando**

 **Billy Nelson**

 **New Villains : **

**Damian, the main antagonist, a deadly poacher who wants to cause animal extinction**

 **Bert, Damian's second in command and is extremely clumsy and fat**

 **Alf, Bert's dim-witted sidekick**

 **MPPA Rating :** **PG for Slapstick action violence, mayhem, some rude and suggestive humor including language**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : **

The first scene opens up on a beautiful day in Rio de Janeiro where everything stayed hot and humid as it should be. Traffic was busy and lots of people were hanging out at the beach. Just then Moe, Larry, and Curly came riding along in their old, broken-down car that they've brought up with all their suitcases in it. Larry was driving, Moe was in the passenger's seat and Curly sat on the back of the car with Billy Nelson in the back seat listening to his IPod while Curly was feeding himself a snack.

"I'm through with America for the whole summer!" said Larry having fed up with the United States

"Me too" said Moe agreeing with him. "We've been digging jobs for months and all I got is blisters"

"I'm still getting blisters" said Curly as he lifts his foot up off the ground

"Yeah and besides at least this place still has something for all of us…for what there is of it" said Billy as he came into the conversation

(POP)

Suddenly a tire on the car pops loudly and starts hissing like crazy.

Moe shakes his head and points to it. "There goes our last tire

"We ougtha trade this car in for a Jeep next year" said Curly

"Yeah. I hope it'll last till we get to Linda and Tulio's" said Larry hoping they will make it in time to their place

"Linda and Tulio's! I can hardly wait!" said Moe gleefully

"Yeah and who knows?" said Billy gleefully. "Maybe Blu, Jewel, and the others will be there too"

"Blue jewel, what blue jewel I don't see no jewel not even a shiny one" said Curly who was hopelessly confused of what the boy just said.

"Can the chatter you imbecile or I'll give you new fingers in the eyes!" said Moe sternly

"Have you got new ones?" asked Curly

Moe raises two fingers up. "What are these?" he asked

"Those are the other ones" Curly affirmed him

"They'll do!" said Moe before he pokes him in the eyes.

(POKE)

"Oh! Oh! Oh! HMPH" exclaimed Curly

"Gee fellas look around, the old neighborhood still looks the same" said Larry telling his pals to look around as they drove.

"Yeah like you're old selfish mugs, that's for sure" said Billy sarcastically

"Yeah…" said Moe before he, Larry, and Curly turned to Billy with angry looks.

"Oh ungrateful, eh? Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Curly barked at the boy

Billy then made the loudest growl in front of Curly's face.

(GROWL)

"NYAGH" Curly exclaimed fearfully

Moe angrily turns to Curly over the passenger's seat and grabs him by the shirt. "What's the matter with you?" he said sternly

"Did you see what he did?" aid Curly pointing at Billy

"No, but I know what to do with you!" said Moe sternly before he slaps him in the face.

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Curly

Moe then turns to Larry and slaps him in the face. "And you too!"

(SLAP)

"Oh…WHOA" cried Larry which causes him to turn the wheel into the other lane causing an upcoming driving in a car to honk their horn.

(CAR-HONKING)

"NYAGH" exclaimed Moe, Larry, Curly, and Billy as Larry quickly turns the wheel and they are driving back on the lane as they continued on.

"Hey what's the matter with you! Not while I'm driving!" Larry shouted sternly at Moe

"Well why didn't you keep your focus on the road!" said Moe sternly

"You made me lose my focus!" Larry affirmed him sternly

"Why you, I oughta…" Moe was about to punch Larry before he grabbed Moe and Larry by the hair and started yanking it.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh!" cried Moe and Larry feeling pain come out of their skulls

"How about this" Billy suggested and turns to Larry. "How about you focus on the road"

Then Billy turns to Moe. "And you…mind your own business! Is that clear?"

Moe nods and he crosses his arms and looks away; Larry nods as he continues driving on the road.

"Hey! There's Linda and Tulio's! Turn in quick!" said Curly pointing out

Larry quickly turns the car into Linda and Tulio's driveway as they entered. Larry then stops the car and parks next to a log in the grass and once they did the engine makes a loud backfiring noise as Larry turns off the ignition.

"We made it! NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK" said Curly as he hops of the car

Billy hops out and plucks his backpack onto his back and smiles as he looks around seeing the beautiful sight of their home. As the boy looks around he noticed a bird house at the corner of his eye and from the distance he noticed two blue figures and three very small blue figures moving around it.

"Is that…" said Billy thinking who he thinks it really is

* * *

Out in the distance by Linda and Tulio's house were two blue macaws watching their three chicks play around as they day went on. Those blue figures were Blu, Jewel, Carla, Bia, and Tiago.

"Ah what a beautiful day, eh honey?" said Blu as he turned to his wife

"Yep" said Jewel happily agreeing with him. "I told you we would do summers in Rio"

"And that's why you made this jungle bird happier than ever" said Blu happily

Blu and Jewel touched beaks together showing their love to each other.

"Blu as long as we're all here together nothing can break this family apart" Jewel assured him

"And I can stand without you standing next to me" said Blu sweetly

"Aw" Jewel cooed before she kissed him on the beak.

"Hey Mom, Dad" Tiago called to them. "Carla and Bia are making fun of me again!"

"No we're not!" Carla affirmed him. "We were just telling him not to act like a baby!"

"Yeah and besides you are a poor sport at games" Bia affirmed him

"Oh yeah" Tiago whined. "Well at least I don't polish my talons before playing!"

Carla and Bia gasped. "You take that back!" they two yelled as they each both pointed their talon at him

"Talons, Talons, Talons" Tiago repeated as he flapped his wings up and down trying to make fun of them

"You don't even have talons yet" Bia affirmed him

Tiago stopped realizing she was right and she glared at both of them. "I cannot believe what I 'am hearing!"

"How can you hear? You don't even have ears either!" Carla affirmed him

Tiago made a very sad pouting looking face. "Fatty" he yelled at Carla

"Toothpick" Carla yelled back at her brother

Tiago then yelled at Bia. "Brainy"

"Pineapple head" Bia yelled back at Tiago

"Nerds" Tiago yelled back once more

"Bird brain" Carla and Bia yelled back together at the same time

Tiago got even more made and he yelled at Carla and Bia and started fighting each other endlessly.

(PUNCH)

(BONK)

(PUNCH)

(BONK)

(PUNCH)

(BONK)

"Carla, Bia, Tiago, knock it off!" Jewel shouted making her children stop

"I didn't do anything he/she did!" Carla, Bia, and Tiago explained as they pointed who started at each other at the same time. Carla and Bia pointed at Tiago and Tiago pointed at Carla and Bia.

"Carla, Bia, and Tiago Gunderson listen to your mother!" Blu told his children

"Aw" Carla, Bia, and Tiago whined as they lowered their arms in defeat

"Hey you Gundersons!" called a familiar voice from above

Blu, Jewel, Carla, Bia, and Tiago looked up and to their surprise was Roberto flying from above along with Eduardo and Mimi as the three of them flew down towards them.

"Hey Mr. and Mr. Juju what's happening?" said Roberto happily as he flew down

"Roberto? Eduardo? Mimi?" said Blu who felt surprised

"Daddy, Aunt Mimi, Beto what are you guys doing here?" asked Jewel

"We thought we like spending our summer with our grandkids and you" said Eduardo happily

"But the tribe, who's watching the tribe?" asked Blu

"Relax Blu, I had old bird take care of it" Eduardo assured him

"But daddy I thought you never wanted to be 40 yards near a human city?" Jewel asked her father

"I never said 40 yards in a human city, that's for your information" Eduardo affirmed his daughter

"Wait a minute, it took us nearly a couple days to get here how'd you get here so fast?" Blu asked how they got here much quicker

"Easy sweetie" said Mimi as she was about explaining to them. "We hid inside this human box that was shipping inside a white bird thingy. Who knew their transportation is much faster than by wings"

The others gave satisfying looks.

Blu suddenly noticed something different and he then pointed at the box. "That does not look big enough for three birds"

Eduardo and Roberto looked at each other before turning back with disgusted looks and the two shook their heads.

"…It's not" Eduardo replied with disgust

"Oh please, I've wiggled into smaller places in that with bigger birds than the two of you" Mimi affirmed them

Carla, Bia, and Tiago looked like they were gonna barf and they looked away feeling disgusted.

"So Blu, Jewel any plans for the entire summer?" Roberto asked happily

"Well our whole summer was spending it with Linda, Tulio, and Fernando" Blu explained. "But since you guys are here, I'm not sure how its gonna work"

"Don't worry Blu, I'm sure we can figure something out to fit even a larger family into the house" Jewel assured her husband

Tiago was suddenly carrying the very thin cardboard box Eduardo, Mimi, and Roberto were in. "Hey Aunt Mimi, what do I do with this?"

"Oh that's easy sweetie, just throw it away" Mimi told him

"Okay" said Tiago happily

Tiago started swinging around in circles as fast as he could and just as he was going at maximum speed Tiago threw the box and it went flying in the air. The box unfortunately was heading straight for Moe when it crash landed on Moe's head.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Moe as he rubbed his head in pain

Moe then turned to Larry with a murderous frown on his face. "Oh a wise guy, hitting me on the head"

"Wait a minute, what are you talking…" said Larry before Moe slapped him on the forehead.

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Larry

"Get out of here!" said Moe sternly

"He didn't do it!" Curly affirmed him

Moe then turned to Curly giving him the same murderous frown. "Then you did!"

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Curly. "HMPH"

"Quiet you before…" Moe was ready to start before he heard squawking from the distance and he turned to Larry. "Hey cut out the squawking, will ya?"

"That ain't me" Larry affirmed him

Moe quickly turned back to his attention. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Larry answered

Curly turned around and he suddenly saw something from the distance. "Hey fellas…NYAGH… look!" he pointed out

Moe and Larry looked to where Curly was looking and the three couldn't believe their eyes when they saw their blue feathered friends from the distance by Linda and Tulio's house.

"Can it be?" asked Moe excitedly

"YES" Curly shouted excitedly

"Oh boy it's our bird friends!' said Larry excitedly

"Woob, woob, woob, woob, woob" said Curly

"C'mon let's go greet them!" said Moe excitedly

Moe, Larry, and Curly quickly started running towards Blu and Jewel's bird house in a flashing hurry.

"Well now since we got the whole family together what should we do first?" asked Blu

Jewel suddenly heard some funny noises coming from the distance and she looked both ways. "Do you guys hear something?"

The other listened as they were also starting to hear strange noises coming from the distance.

"Yeah I can hear it too" said Carla

"Wonder what its saying?" Bia wondered curiously

"Hey everybody, look! I know why this time!" shouted Tiago happily as he pointed out

Blu, Jewel, Roberto, Eduardo, Mimi, Carla and Bia followed to where Tiago was pointing when they saw three funny looking humans running straight towards their house. Everyone's eyes widened with shock and surprise.

"Is that…" asked Jewel

"It can't be…" said Roberto shockingly

"Oh no, it really can't be!" said Eduardo as he slapped his forehead with his wing

"But it is" said Blu happily. "It's Moe, Larry, and Curly!"

As Moe, Larry, and Curly came running into the yard the three accidently knocked over some plants along the way breaking them into a million pieces and their broken glass and dirt spreaded across the yard. Once the three went to a total complete stop they gave them happy excited looks.

Curly raised his hands out and yelled excitedly. "Blu"

Moe then raised his hands out and yelled excitedly. "Jewel"

Then last, Larry raised his hands out and yelled excitedly. "Roberto"

"Moe" yelled Jewel excitedly

"Larry" yelled Roberto excitedly

"Curly" yelled Blu excitedly

"NYAGH, woo-woo-woo-woo" the three exclaimed excitedly as they started running towards them again

Blu, Jewel, and Roberto swopped down to greet them before Moe, Larry, and Curly ran past them and ended up running into their pole instead.

(BONK)

"Oh!" exclaimed Moe, Larry, and Curly till then fell to the ground

(BOING)

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh" cried the three as they got up grunting with pain

Once they got back up Blu perched onto Moe; Jewel perched on Curly; and Roberto perched onto Larry and started hugging them with delight.

* * *

 **Well everyone there's chapter 1! And don't you worry more is coming up so stay tuned! Oh and please review!**

 **P.S. I will also take ideas for upcoming chapters so spread some for me please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm back! Thanks RIO2LOVER100 for being my first reviewer again; not to mention all the other reviews you left you left in my first story but I' am grateful for that. Anyway the next chapter is up so enjoy:)))**

* * *

After the hugging was over, the others flew down and they greeted the stooges with friendly remarks.

"Gee, it's great to see you birdies again!" said Moe joyously

"Yeah, I can't believe you guys are actually here again!" said Blu joyously

"We never thought we'd see you guys for any time soon" said Jewel joyously

"Aw, it was nothing" said Larry and slightly throws his hand at them

"We're closer than you think sweetheart, we're sooner the better. NYUK, NYUK, NYUK…" said Curly

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Curly not seeing Moe who slapped him and he turns to Larry furiously.

"Gr what's the idea?" Curly asked demandingly

"Mistaken identity!" Larry affirmed him

Larry pointed to Moe and Curly gave him a friendly smile.

"Hiya pal" said Curly and he waited for a hand shake before Moe slapped him in the face again.

(SLAP)

"Oh! HMPH" cried Curly

"Quiet!" Moe ordered him sternly

Carla, Bia, and Tiago flew right towards and they started chirping around Moe, Larry, and Curly. The stooges couldn't help but laugh as each of them hugged Moe, Larry, and Curly.

"Now no tricks out of you, or I'll give you a cracker. Crackers are a weakness to birdies. NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK" said Curly as he starts petting Tiago's head

But unaware to him, Tiago made an evil grin and he bit Curly's thumb.

(CRUNCH)

"NYAGH" cried Curly with pain

"What's the matter with you now?" Moe asked sternly

"He bit me again!" Curly referred to Tiago

"I'll bite you, shad up!" Moe yelled and bopped Curly over the forehead

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Curly

Curly fell backwards and ran back right up against the tree. Then suddenly a small-sized coconut fell off the tree. "(BOP)…Oh!" cried Curly; then a medium-sized coconut. "(BOP)…Oh!" cried Curly; then a large-sized coconut. "(BOP)…Oh!"

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh!" exclaimed Curly painfully and he threw his hand at the tree. "HMPH"

Curly slapped his face dozens of times and he paced with his body twirling from side to side and started barking at the tree. "RUFF, RUFF, RUFF, RUFF! HMPH"

Once he was done, while he wasn't even looking an extra-large sized coconut came falling down and bonked Curly right on the head breaking in half.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Curly and he fell to the ground

Moe and Larry rushed over to help him and discovered that Curly was unconscious.

"Say something!" Larry begged

"Speak to me kid, say something!" Moe begged. "Tell me your name so I can tell your mother!"

Curly suddenly jolted back awake and turned to Moe. "My mother knows my name" he affirmed him

Larry frowns and places his hands on his hips while Moe murderously frowns at him. "Oh playing possum eh?" said Moe sternly

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Curly when Moe bopped him on the head

"Get up here!" yelled Moe as he and Larry helped Curly get back on his feet again.

Soon before Moe and Larry were ready to make a fuss with Curly, Eduardo flew over and gave them a nasty look.

"Excuse me gentlemen?" Eduardo asked politely with seriousness

"Go away bud, you bother…" Moe stopped and he Larry and Curly turned around to find Eduardo and they cringed fearfully. "…NYAGH" they exclaimed

Eduardo flies around them and lands on a branch and he places his wings on his hips. "As I live, I'm seeing thing…three of them"

"Boys…" said Moe cowardly. "…you remember tribe leader Eduardo"

"Yeah his mother and my mother were both mothers" Curly pointed out

"Well long time no see Ed, but not that you can't see if you were blind…I mean…I mean you can see! Yes, you can see if you weren't seeing us with does hot flame eyes but…but…how about a hand shake pal?" said Larry cowardly as he raises his hand out

"Yeah for old time's sake" said Moe cowardly

"Yeah be a sport" said Curly cowardly

Eduardo's only reply was slapping all three of them in faces with his wing.

(TRIPLE SLAP)

"Oh!" exclaimed Moe, Larry, and Curly

"That was a sport I learned easily from you!" Eduardo agitatedly told them. "And it nearly took me a minute"

"Say, what's the big idea?" Larry asked as he kept his hand on his face

"We didn't do nothing!" Curly affirmed him

"You knew what that was for" Eduardo affirmed him back

"But you didn't have to overdo it…" Moe affirmed him before he was interrupted

"Quiet!" Eduardo snapped

* * *

Moe, Larry, and Curly quietly kept their mouths shut for the moment. Jewel rolled her eyes seeing her father start this fuss again and she flew over to calm him down along with Roberto. The stooges quietly started tip-toeing away before they sighed with relief. Blu then came flying back over to them and he landed on Moe's forearm.

"So hey guys, exactly what are you doing here?" Blu asked. "Linda wrote and told us that you guys had plans for the summers"

"Well you see Blu it was like this…" Moe explained before he turned to Larry and Curly. "Tell him boys"

As Larry and Curly were about to explain, Moe quickly stopped them. "That's enough!"

"You see we were working in the best Italian restaurant on Fails street, when suddenly I was attacked by a noodle-shaped octopus that was eating my head. That's when these two lumps (referring to Larry and Curly) came into action and saved my life" Moe explained the story

"But what happened after that?" Blu asked questionably

"Well you see…" said Moe

"After we got the octopus off, I fell back into a pile of dishes" Curly jumped in

"Then I fell back and crashed into one of the waiters and spilled hot tomato sauce on most of the customers" Larry jumped in

"And…" Blu waited for a final answer

Moe looked down and lowered his arms. "Then we got fired and were banned for life from the Spaghetti Mashup"

* * *

Blu patted all three of them on the backs feeling sorry for the loss of their jobs. Roberto came flying in and landed next to Blu on Moe's forearm.

"Say if you guys are here, where's Billy?" Roberto asked happily

Childish laughter was heard close by that caught everyone's attention. Moe, Larry, and Curly recognized it but just didn't know where to place it. Just as they were all looking, Curly noticed where it was coming from and he happily pointed out.

"Hey fellas, there he is!" Curly pointed

The stooges along with the flock followed where he was pointing. When they looked straight their eyes were filled with happiness. Billy was on the ground laughing while being tickled by Carla, Bia, and Tiago who were so happy to see him as they chirped all around him like a frenzy.

"Ha, ha, ha, guys stop it that tickles!" Billy laughed in reply

Carla, Bia, and Tiago didn't hesitate to listen as they kept on chirping. The two sisters started giving the boy kisses on the cheek while Tiago hugs the other side of Billy's cheek feeling his smooth skin texture.

"Oh Billy, my favorite big brother in the whole wide world" Tiago cheerfully sniffed up a tear. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Uh hello…bird brain!" Carla called out. "We're standing right here, you know?"

"And you do realize that he still can't understand you, right?" Bia affirmed him

"What? I can't hear you because I'm too death to hear you anyway!" Tiago scoffed ignoring his sisters

Carla frowned and started rolling up her wings so that she'd look buff. "Oh he's about ready to get it"

"Wait a minute" Bia stopped her. "Wait till night time then we'll give him the works, deal?"

Carla evilly smiled and she shook her sister's wing. "Deal"

Once that laughter finally simmered down, Carla, Bia, and Tiago perched right onto Billy's hair as the boy got back up on his feet.

(SQUAWK)

Billy turned to the direction of the sound and saw Roberto flying towards him. Once he did, he perched onto the boy's shoulder and he gave him a nuzzle on the cheek with his head. Then Billy and him did their secret handshake (like Blu does with Linda).

Billy giggled. "It's great to see you again Roberto"

(SQUAWK)

Once Roberto perched onto Billy's forearm, Blu and Jewel came flying towards and they perched onto the boy's shoulder and they both started nuzzling their beaks on Billy's face making Billy laugh even more.

(SQUAWK)

(SQUAWK)

"He, he, it's great to see you Blu and Jewel again as well" said Billy joyously

Billy turned to Jewel on his shoulder. Jewel smiled and gave him a loving kiss on the lip. Billy laughed and kissed her back on the beak making Jewel's feathers tingle.

Eduardo swopped in and he perched onto the one of the view mirrors on the car. Billy turned to him and smiled.

"Mr. Eduardo, sir" said Billy and he saluted to him with respect

Eduardo smiled back and saluted to him with gratitude. Then the boy raised his hand out for a handshake and Eduardo accepted it and shook it back. Moe, Larry, and Curly jumped in shock seeing he wasn't tormenting him like he was to them and the three marched over to them.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Moe asked sternly

"Yeah the boy offered you a handshake, and you accepted it?" Larry asked sternly. "What kind of a father are you?"

"Well you see gentlemen, this one is less violent and more respectful and is more coordinated to one another" Eduardo explained the child. "You three on the other hand, have brains that are underdeveloped"

"Well how?" asked Larry questionably

"Yeah c'mon don't stand there all day give it to us!" Moe demanded

"Yeah let us have it!" Curly demanded

Eduardo smirked. "Well you got it!"

Eduardo slapped all three of them in the faces again with his wing.

(TRIPLE SLAP)

"Oh!" exclaimed Moe, Larry, and Curly

"Oh ungrateful eh?" said Curly sternly before he started barking. "RUFF, RUFF, RUFF, RUFF, RUFF!"

Eduardo rose a brow and he hissed loudly at him making Curly back away in fear.

(LOUD-HISSING)

"NYAGH" exclaimed Curly fearfully

When he fell back into Moe and Larry, Moe started slapping him.

"What's the matter with you!" Moe snapped sternly

(DOUBLE SLAP)

"Oh, Oh!" cried Curly

Then he turned to Larry and started slapping him

"And you too!" Moe snapped sternly

(DOUBLE SLAP)

"Oh, Oh!" cried Larry

As Moe was about to fuss some more, Larry quickly stopped the fight. "Never mind that, we've got work to do! We're supposed to see Linda and Tulio remember?"

Moe's jaw dropped and he smiled. "For once in your life you're right, c'mon everybody let's…"

Moe suddenly stopped when he and everyone else noticed a red jeep car parked in front of Linda and Tulio's house.

"How do like that, somebody's living in our friend's house" said Moe feeling suspicious

"Let's throw'em out, c'mon!" said Curly

Moe, Larry, and Curly each grabbed a tool out of the car and they started marching to the front door. Billy turned to Blu, Jewel, Carla, Bia, Tiago, Eduardo, Mimi, and Roberto with confusion.

"I guess we better find out, c'mon" said Billy

Billy along with flock started following behind Moe, Larry, and Curly to see what mysterious stranger is staying in Linda, Tulio, and Fernando's house.

* * *

 **Well everyone, another chapter is done! Please review and thank-you RIO2lover100 for reviewing again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm back again! Sorry for the long wait I had some celebrations and trips I needed to attend to.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter is up so enjoy!**

* * *

With a few steps Moe and Larry busted the door down using Curly's as a battering ram.

(CRASH)

"Oh!" exclaimed Curly as he fell down on top of the door

Moe and Larry walk inside and help Curly up. "C'mon get up out of there! What's the matter with you?"

"I couldn't help it, you was squeezing me ankles too tight" Curly affirmed him

"Why you..." Moe made a fist before he turned his attention back to business again

Suddenly a man with long thick hair wearing a suit holding a glass of lemonade came into the room giving them a surprised look. Moe, Larry, and Curly caught their eye on him and the three frowned stubbornly as they walked toward him.

"What's the idea moving into our friend's house?" Moe asked the man sternly

"C'mon beat it!" yelled Larry sternly

"Yeah scram!" yelled Curly sternly

Moe looked at Larry and Curly furiously before bopping them both on the stomachs.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Larry and Curly

"Quiet!" Moe sternly yelled at them

The man raised a brow. "Exactly who are you gentlemen?" he asked

The stooges confusingly turned around thinking he was talking to someone else. The three then turned their attentions back to him.

"You mean us?" Moe asked

The man shoves Moe on the chest. "Yes I mean you; you idiots who do you think you are…"

"Damian what's going on, who are you talking to…" Linda came walking from the other room when she noticed Moe, Larry, and Curly were here. "Moe, Larry, Curly!"

"My girl!" Moe, Larry, and Curly happily shouted

Moe furiously turned to Larry and Curly before he slapped both of them in the face.

(DOUBLE-SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Larry and Curly

"Mind your P's and Q's!" Moe warned them both

"Don't forget to dot the eyes" Curly confirmed him

"You got it!" said Moe before he poked him in the eyes

(POKE)

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh!" cried Curly as he covered his eyes from the pain

Larry hysterically started laughing at him before Moe poked right back at him. Luckily, Larry blocked Moe's fingers and he stuck his tongue out at him. But Moe made two fists and he bopped him on the head and under the chin causing Larry to bit his own tongue.

(BOP)

(CRUNCH)

(WHIMPERING)

Tulio and Fernando soon came walking and standing beside Linda when they noticed the boys.

"My boys you're here!" Tulio cheered

"Crazy Americanos" Fernando cheered

The Stooges rushed over to hug Linda, Tulio, and Fernando in a big reunion hug. Billy Nelson soon came through the door with Blu, Jewel, Carla, Bia, Tiago, along with the others and they noticed the big surprise. The boy smiled and he rushed over and squeezed in to be a part of the reunion.

Once the hugging was over with, they all expressed happy smiles at each other.

"Oh it's so good to have you boys back with us, especially you Billy Nelson" Tulio greeted his friends

"Aw it was nothing" said Moe as he threw his hand at them. "We were just telling this bum to leave, right boys?"

"Right" said Larry

"Right" said Curly

"Right" said Larry

"Right" said Curly

"Right" said Larry

"Right" said Curly

Larry and Curly continued repeating the word before Moe stopped them. "Wait a minute, everything alright?"

"Right" Larry and Curly answered

Moe then frowned. "Right"

(DOUBLE-SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Larry and Curly when Moe double-slapped them in the faces

"Quit the horseplay you imbeciles and tell this mug to leave!" Moe ordered his pals

"Outside!" yelled Larry

"Go on get out of here!" yelled Curly

Larry and Curly lift the man up as they start carrying him out the door. Just as they were about to throw him out, Linda quickly rushed over and stood in front of the door stopping them.

"Wait, wait, wait Larry and Curly! Put him down he's not taking our house he's here on official business" Linda assured them

"OOOHHH" said Larry and Curly understanding the concept before they both released the man and he fell to the ground.

(SMACK)

The both walked back over to Moe, who was frowning at them stubbornly.

"Hey Moe that guys no trouble at all she says" Larry explained to him

"Yeah so we dropped him like she said" Curly explained to him

"But did she tell you to drop him?" Moe asked sternly

"No" Larry and Curly answered

(DOUBLE-SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Larry and Curly

"What's the matter with you guys!" Moe snapped sternly

Linda helped the man get back on his feet before she introduced him to them. "Boys this is Damian Radcliffe from the Animal Saving Corporation"

"I help protect the animals of the wildlife" Damian assured the boys

The stooges nodded understanding it now before Moe apologized. "Oh sorry about that Mr. Rat-lips"

Damian frowned before Linda happily spoke out again. "Damian is here because he has an special assignment for us that also includes you guys"

The stooges excitedly walked up. "Who do we have to murder?" Moe asked

Tulio chuckled. "Oh no not that, she means he's here to give us the biggest opportunity"

"Oh well that's different" said Moe understanding before he furiously turned to Curly. "Why didn't you think of that?"

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Curly when Moe slapped him in the face

Curly then turned to Larry. "Why didn't you think of that?"

Curly raised a hand out before Larry slapped him in the face.

(SLAP)

"Oh! HMPH" exclaimed Curly

Damian walked up and greeted them with a handshake. "The Gunderson's have told me so much about you gentlemen"

Moe, Larry, and Curly turned around confusingly thinking he was taking to someone else again.

"You mean us again sir?" Moe asked

"Who else would I call 'gentlemen' in this house?" Damian asked

"We'll we're no gentlemen" Larry confirmed him happily. "We still don't even know the meaning of the word"

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Larry when Moe bopped him in the head

"Quiet!" Moe snapped sternly before he turned back to Damian. "Go on mister you strangely interest me"

* * *

Billy watched as the adults bonded with the others before he walked into the kitchen along with Blu, Jewel, and the others and he walked over and sat by the table. The flock flew over and rested on the kitchen table in front of Billy.

"I sure hope Moe, Larry, and Curly didn't mess anything up between that guy" Blu whispering told Jewel

"Relax baby, I'm sure they always fix their mistakes" Jewel assured him

"Yeah that's one good advantage they can solve" Eduardo jumped in. "The rest of them... would take millions of years"

Jewel walked over to her father. "Daddy please just try to make the best of this, I would really love it if you didn't upset the kids"

"Yeah sir" Blu told him. "Yes I mean they're a little eccentric but they always manage to put smiles on our faces"

"Well not from where I'm standing" Eduardo confirmed them

Just as he said that, Billy was playing with the blueberries with Carla, Bia, and Tiago.

"Go long!" Billy shouted

Billy threw the 3 berries in the air; Carla caught he first one and Bia caught the second one; Tiago, however, went long seeing the third blueberry flew farther away. Luckily he caught in just in time before he landed on the board cutter and flipped it down causing a cut-up slice of watermelon to fly in the air.

It flew over the table before it landed right on Billy's head covering him in melon juice.

(SPLAT)

Carla and Bia stared wide-eyes in shock as Tiago flew up happily with the blueberry in his beak.

"Look, look, I caught it!" Tiago mouthed excitedly

Carla and Bia shoved him in the shoulder and Tiago turned to Billy's attention and he dropped the berry out of his beak.

"Oh" Tiago managed to say

Blu, Jewel, Roberto, Eduardo, and Mimi stared with wide eyes. The kids then saw their parents glare at them as the three chuckled nervously.

Billy gently placed his hands on the melon and he yanked it right off his head. The boy was revealed to be all covered with watermelon juice and seeds stuck into his mouth.

Carla, Bia, and Tiago looked at each other for a moment before the three all burst out laughing. They laughed so hard their heads started to spin and they dropped to the table and started rolling around like crazy.

Billy frowned and crossed his arms. "So that's how they want to play, huh?" he mumbled

Billy ducked his hand into his shirt and pulled out a straw. The boy placed it in his mouth and with direct aim he began shooting watermelon seeds right at them.

(BANG)

The first seed shot Carla on the head.

(BOP)

"OW" cried Carla as she fell over

Then the second seed shot Bia in the stomach

(BOP)

"OW" cried Bia as she fell over

Then the third seed shot at Tiago but he managed to duck it in time.

"Ha, ha, you missed me!" Tiago cheered

Just before Tiago stuck his tongue out, 5 seeds came shooting out right at him.

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

"OW" cried Tiago causing him to fly right off the table.

* * *

Once his vengeance was completed, Billy let out a laugh of fun as he banged his fist on the table. Blu, Jewel, Roberto, Mimi and even Eduardo began laugh along with him. Roberto flew over and he and Billy gave each other a high five as they continued laughing.

"Good one B-Man!" Roberto cheered on the boy

Eduardo walked over next to Jewel and he wrapped his wing around both her and Blu as he continued to laugh with them.

"Okay now that actually placed a smile on me" Eduardo admitted happily

Blu laughed nervously. "It's all fun and games before someone gets hurt"

(BOP)

A seed suddenly flew out of nowhere and bopped Blu in the back of the head causing him to fall into unconsciousness. Jewel and Eduardo turned over seeing Tiago with the straw in his mouth standing next to Carla and Bia who were right behind him.

Tiago spat the straw out and laughed nervously. "Sorry mom, I was trying to shoot Billy"

Jewel frowned. "Don't apologize to me apologize to your father" she pointed at Blu who was still unconscious

Tiago laughed nervously before he placed the straw in his sister's wings. "It was all Carla and Bia's idea!" he pointed out before flying away

Carla and Bia dropped the straw before flying away to catch up with their brother. Jewel shook her head with annoyance before she helped her husband get back on his claws.

Blu finally awoken from unconsciousness and he rubbed the back of his head. "What happened?"

"Our kids that's what happened" Jewel explained to him

With that settled out, Blu and Jewel flew over and perched next to Roberto onto Billy's shoulders as they peeked out from over the wall as they listened to Damian's assignment he will be giving to the Gunderson's and the Stooges.

"I wonder what they could be talking about?" Jewel wondered with curiosity

"Well the only way to do that is find out" Blu told her

Billy turned over to Blu, Jewel, and Roberto. "I wonder what the special assignment is?"

(SQUAWK) Blu, Jewel, and Roberto squawked happily

Billy and the birds listened as Damian explained the special proposition for all of them.

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is finished! I also apologize again for the long wait is because I have so much vacation time I didn't have much time to type.**

 **Anyway please review and request me anything that you would like me to add to the story thankyou** **)))) Stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**

 **P.S. Have a Happy 4th of July everybody:)))))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone Stooge Man is back again! Sorry for the long wait I had a lot of going on in July plus I'm still in progress with my Ice Age stories. But I'm back with another chapter.**

 **P.S. I'm also adding a new character to the story so be on the lookout.**

 **Anyway, the chapter is up so just sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

"AFRICA!" Linda, Tulio, and Fernando shouted surprisingly

"AFRICA!" Blu, Jewel, the kids, Roberto, Eduardo, and Mimi

"Africa?" Moe, Larry, and Curly asked

"HMPH! Say I got an uncle who's a landlord in Africa. " Curly blurted out

Moe turned to him surprisingly. "You have?"

"What was he the landlord for?" Larry asked

Curly shook his head. "Nothing he was the land of the Sahara. NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK"

Larry rolled his eyes and placed his fists on his hips before Moe grabbed him by the nose and bonked it with his fist.

(BOP)

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh!" cried Curly as he covered his nose

"Now behave you imbecile!" Moe warned him before turning to Damian. "Yes, yes, go on! Exactly why you need us to go with you to Africa"

"Well you see Mr. it's like this. Some fellow researchers and I are trying to relocate a rare species of birds deep in the jungle and I'm in special need of help of getting the best team of researchers to do so. That's why I came to you" Damian explained

"Yeah but what's that gotta do with us?" Larry asked as he referred to him, Moe, and Curly

"Well as Mrs. Gunderson said, you three are of doubt the greatest companions who ever traveled the Amazon rainforest. You took on waterfalls, discovered gold and captured crooks threatening to cause trouble" Damian explained to them. "Now tell me this, did you survive that?"

Moe smiled and crossed his arms feeling proud. "Did we survive that?"

Larry did the same thing as Moe as he smiled. "Did we survive that?"

"Did we?" Curly asked not remembering

Moe furiously turned to him and stomped on his foot.

(CRUNCH)

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh" Curly cried as he held onto his foot

"We did!" Moe and Larry answered his question

"Sounds like we have ourselves a deal here; so what do you say Mr. Monteiro you and your team up for the job? We'll pay you $5,000,000" Damian asked in offer

* * *

The scene changes back showing Billy along with the flock perched onto his head and shoulders as they in private conversation.

"Wow! For business man like him he sure is giving away a whole lot of dough" said Blu

"Yeah what kind of man would want to give that much money away?" Roberto asked

"They're aristocrats. They just do it to get humans to throw more of their money away so that they can take it all" Eduardo explained to them

"But what would a man like him give away a trip to Africa for $5,000,000?" Jewel pointed out. "Do you think it's a set up?"

Mimi walked over and placed her wings on her niece's shoulders and rubbed them smoothly.

"Oh, don't worry my little wild flower, set ups are usually for romantic dates, like the time my brother set me up for the dinner date with his friend who refused to go out with me…" Mimi explained before giving Eduardo a glare

Eduardo lowered his eyes in agony. "…yeah right after you pinned him down at the pit of doom and tortured him to go out with you afterwards" he confirmed her

"Well he was a blind date" Mimi confirmed him back

"Yeah after you blinded him, he'd never saw your face again" Eduardo confirmed her back

Roberto chuckled from the conversation. "Man you lucky birds sure had a lot of dates in the past. "All of you…except me"

Blu and Jewel turned to his attention with surprised feelings and walked over to him.

"What? You never have been on a date?" Jewel asked comforting her friend

Roberto shook his head. Blu then walked over to the other side of him and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"Oh c'mon Roberto, I'm sure you've been on one before" Blu reassured him

"But I haven't" Roberto confirmed him

"What do you mean? Look at you! There's no way woman can't resist you" Blu reassured him

"How do you know?" Roberto asked him questionably

Blu and Jewel studied Roberto's manly slim-build body as they looked from the top to the bottom.

"Beto don't get yourself down, I'm sure there's someone lovely out there for you" Jewel told Roberto to have hope

"You really think so?" Roberto asked still unassured

"Yeah! You might not see it, but there's one born every minute" Blu reassured him

* * *

Suddenly two men came walking from the back down. The first man was fat and chubby and he had a very small mustache (like Hitler's); and the second man was rather very skinny and he had a dumbstruck look on his face. The men were seen covered in cuts and bruises and their clothes were torn apart. The fat man showed to be carrying a cage in his hand holding a rare bird inside of it.

Damian turned and recognized them. "Ah, Bert and Alf glad you could join us…say what happened to you?"

Bert chuckled and flipped his tie up with his other hand. "Sorry to bother you sir, but your little lady was on the squawk again"

Alf groaned in pain. "Yeah I'll say"

(BOP)

Bert punched Alf in the nose as Alf covered it with both his hands as Bert continued to chuckle. In the cage, he was holding revealed to be a rare female spix macaw. When Roberto looked his eyes gawked upon what he saw was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

The female spix macaw flipped her short black hair to the side showing her face of beauty as the light shined on her face. Roberto's beak dropped as his eyes were feasted upon the beautiful lady macaw as his eyes sparkled with amazement. He studied her as she was also shown black feathers on the tips of her wings and the tips of her tail and showed a beautiful indigo color. Her eyes were the exact same color as him and her smile just made him want to pump his brawn.

Fortunately, the sexy bird's brawn did begin to pump as his chest pounded up and down like it was a heart beating machine. Blu and Jewel shockingly looked down at his brawn before looking at each other awkwardly.

"What's the matter with him?" Blu asked his wife

"Something tells me he's found love" Jewel told him

"Well at least it better than the time he lost his mind to the loggers" Blu secretively told her

Jewel frowned before shoving him in the shoulder. Roberto kept his gaze on the female spix macaw before Billy noticed him in his own world.

"Roberto?" said Billy trying to get his attention

(FINGER-SNAPPING)

(FINGER-SNAPPING)

(FINGER-SNAPPING)

Roberto didn't pay attentions as his showed a goofy but lovely face at the female spix macaw. The young boy turned to the direction of what he was seeing and when he noticed her, he turned back to him and smirked.

"You like her do you?" Billy asked him

"(SQUAWK)" Roberto squawked happily

"Well why don't you talk to her?" Billy asked him

Roberto's face suddenly quivered with shyness fearing what he'll do if he embarrasses himself in front of her. Billy gently patted him on the beak.

"Don't get scared. I'll be here for you" Billy reassured his friend

Roberto smiled at the young boy before flying and perching on his shoulder giving out a friendly squawk.

"(SQUAWK)" Roberto squawked happily

Just then, Blu and Jewel perched on Billy's other shoulder and squawked happily meaning 'and so will we'.

"(SQUAWK)" Blu and Jewel squawked happily

* * *

The scene changes back as the group gathers around Damian, Bert, and Alf.

"So how about it are you all in or what?" Damian asked waiting for an answer

Tulio was in his thinking position as his placed his thinking face on and thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. But could you mind showing me facts on taking the trip?"

"Yeah just to give us on what will we be needed to do there that's all" said Linda agreeing with her husband

"Why of course" said Damian. "Would the kitchen perhaps be comfortable?"

"Why yes, sure come this way" Linda offered directing him the way to the kitchen

Just as Damian got up, Bert and Alf hurriedly rushed over to him with the cage.

"Say boss how long do we have to hold her?" Bert asked secretively in ignorance

"Yeah she's clawing us to pieces here; I can't hold myself for long!" Alf ignorantly told him

"Then put here down and come in the kitchen" Damian whispered to him

Just as Damian left, Bert and Alf looked at each other feeling absolutely idiotic never thinking of doing something like that before as the two shook their heads with annoyance.

"Now why didn't we think of that before? But why didn't you think of it!" Bert told Alf sternly

"Me? You didn't think of it first after we picked it up!" Alf confirmed him

"Well why didn't you remind me?" Bert asked him stubbornly

"It was minding me with its claws till it pulled the brains out of my head" Alf sadly told him as he made a pouty face

* * *

Bert frowned and placed the cage down on the table before he and Alf walked straight into the kitchen. Moe, Larry, and Curly watched as they walked away before the three hurriedly rushed over as Moe unlocked the cage. With that, the female spix macaw went flying in the air as she flapped her wings and lowered herself safely on the table.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much gentlemen" The female macaw thanked the stooges

Moe, Larry, and Curly turned around confusingly thinking she was talking to someone else before turning their attention back to her.

"You mean us?" Moe asked

"WHOA! You actually heard me?" the female macaw asked surprisingly

"Why Soitenly" Curly reassured her

"Yeah we got the same reaction when he talked to them" Larry pointed to Blu and the others

Blu and the others soon came flying down onto the table as Jewel was the first to speak to her.

"Hi you must be new here. My names Jewel and this is my husband Blu" Jewel introduced herself and Blu to her. "What's yours?"

"Oh thank you my names Naira" Naira introduced herself

Roberto chuckled feeling his body tingling. "Naira"

Mimi and walked over along with Eduardo as they both greeted her with their gratitude's.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you dear, my name is Mimi and this is my brother Eduardo" Mimi greeted herself her and then her little brother

"Please to meet you my dear" Eduardo greeted her

"The pleasure's all mine, sir" Naira greeted them

Carla, Bia, and Tiago came flying towards their parents as Blu and Jewel greeted them to her.

"This is our two daughter's Carla and Bia. Oldest and Middle" Blu introduced his daughters to Naira

"Hi" Carla and Bia waved to her

Jewel then introduced Tiago last to Naira. "And this is our youngest, Tiago"

"Hi" Tiago waved to her

Naira came up and pressed her cheeks together with her wings. "Aww you're so cute I could just eat you up"

She released his face making Tiago look all goofy and whacky as he smiled.

"Oh eat me up please, I'll be your newborn before you even know it" said Tiago getting all suave

Carla and Bia quietly walked up behind him before they both bopped him on the head with their wings.

(BOP)

(BOP)

"OW" cried Tiago feeling pain on his head. "Hey!"

Tiago started hitting Carla and Bia as the three conflicted a fight as they rolled around till they fell off the table and onto the rug.

Roberto was the last to greet her as he saw Naira walk up to him. His heart began to pound as his feathers began to tingle; he tried to find the exact words to say to him but he just couldn't spit'em out. He stayed where he was like he was a stature before Naira came up to him smiling.

"Hello I'm Naira, what's your name?" Naira asked kindly exchanging a wing-shake

Roberto smiled awkwardly before he slowly tried to raise his wing up. Naira knew what he was doing as she gently grasped his wing making Roberto flinch and she gently shook it with her wing.

"Are you okay?" Naira asked him

Roberto chuckled nervously. "What? Why of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"

Naira smirked. "Your brawn is showing" she pointed out

Roberto confusingly looked down and shocked to see his brawn was pumping up and down again. He nervously chuckled as he placed his wings on his chest trying to make them stop but his brawn was so pumped up, it just didn't want to stop at all. He looked back at Naira and laughed nervously.

Naira's reaction stayed happy before she stifled a small laugh.

"It's okay, I know how you feel. I had that same reaction when I first met a guy" Naira kindly reassured him

Suddenly Naira felt something pumping as she looked down shocked to see her brawn was also pumping up and down as well as Roberto's. Roberto was also shocked to see it too as he stifled a laugh feeling like he wasn't the only one.

"You see what I mean?" Naira pointed out

"I guess that make us both reserved don't you think?" Roberto told her

Roberto and Naira bursted out into laughter feeling amused by their lacks of shyness. The others laughed along with them.

"Oh and by the way, I'm Moe" Moe introduced himself to Naira

"I'm Larry" Larry introduced himself

"And I'm Curly" Curly introduced himself while finger-snapping

"Well Moe, Larry, and Curly, everyone it's really nice to meet you all" said Naira feeling so much love come to her

"Naira please call us by our first name" Larry told her

"And what's that?" Naira asked

"Three. NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK, NYUK" Curly told her before he and Larry started laughing hysterically

(LAUGHING)

Moe frowned furiously before he bopped Larry and Curly in the stomachs and then on the heads.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Larry and Curly as they bent over

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Larry and Curly as they bent back up

"Shad up you guys!" Moe yelled at them

Billy then knelt down on the ground before Moe introduced her to the boy.

"Oh and this is our nephew Billy Nelson. Billy Nelson this is Naira He's a real bird lover" Moe introduced Naira to Billy

"Hello" said Billy as he slowly raised his hand out to pet her

Naira smiled before she hopped on the boy's wrist and crawled all the way up till she perched onto the young boy's shoulder. Billy slowly stood back up as the two stared at each other for a moment. The boy then raised two fingers out and he began to pet her beak gently making Naira purr soothingly

"(SQUAWK)" Naira squawked happily

"Hi Naira" Billy greeted her

Naira smiled back before she rubbed her beak on the boy's soft cheek as she purred with delight. The purring made Billy giggle as Naira continued to rub herself on him. Just then the others came walking back into the family room.

* * *

"Well what happened?" Moe asked Linda

"Boys we've decided to take the trip" Linda said excitedly

"And the best part is you're coming along with us!" Tulio said excitedly

"Isn't that great!" said Fernando excitedly

"Oh boy a break in Africa! It's tremendous" said Moe excitedly

"It's colossal" said Larry excitedly

"You said it, it's putrid" said Curly excitedly

Moe and Larry furiously turned to him before deciding they should do a celebration dance as the three began doing they're old Russian-style dance. As they danced Billy and the birds watched them go off as Eduardo shook his head in annoyance.

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is finally finished!**

 **Now you all know! Naira is now in my story and she is also Roberto's love interest**

 **And again I'm sorry for the long wait, I do apologize. But anyway please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


End file.
